If They Were Wizards
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: A SUPERWHOLOCK!AU HP STORY What if the characters from Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who were all wizards in Hogwarts? And what if someone was planning on causing some major trouble.. summary sucks I know :/
1. The Train Ride

**HEY GUYS! :D Ok, SO for a while I had this wonderful sounding idea in my head: What if Superwholock was in an HP universe? So.. this came out. ^_^ It is Beta'd.. by my wonderful best friend Ethan! :D **

**So.. Hope you like it!**

**Also, it starts off a bit slow but will pick up by chapter 3. :)**

**P.S. it was a bitch getting it published... had a whole bunch of messes showing up. -_-**

* * *

It was September 1st and platform 9 1/3 was packed with families dropping their kids off to get on the train to Hogwarts. Brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, grabbed their bags as their Uncle Bobby said goodbye to them. "Tell dad we'll miss him ok, Bobby?" Sam called out as their Uncle left. He turned to Dean only to find himself alone in the middle of the station. "Dean? Dean?" he yelled running onto the train that his brother just boarded. _3__rd__ year in Ravenclaw house, _he thought as he moved quickly through the train, _I wonder what this year will bring?_

* * *

Already sitting in a compartment, a 4th year Gryffindor, John Watson smiled at the thin, curly haired boy, sitting across from him, "How was your summer Sherlock?".

Sherlock Holmes looked up from the book he was reading ("How to use methods of Muggle Deduction in the Wizarding World" by Sera Gat), "Boring, Mycroft would not stop bothering me about last years 'incident'." He answered.

"Ahh, sorry," John responded with sympathy.

"What's there to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault!" Sherlock said with a thin smile.

"No, but I was there, I could have stopped it," John started.

"I doubt it, for all her faults Donovan is good with jinxes, if you had tried to stop her she _still_ would have hit me" Sherlock interrupted, "Anyways, its over with. How was your summer?"

John looked up at him and the happiness that had been in his face drained away. He sat quietly looking at Sherlock before turning to the window and whispered "The usual".

Sherlock stared at him with faint pity for a moment before turning back to his book, no need to bring up bad stories on the first day of school.

* * *

Four compartments down, a skinny, brown haired boy, nicknamed "The Doctor" by his friends, sat smiling listening to a red haired girl in Hufflepuff uniform talking a mile a minute.

"…And then Tommy said he was going to show me how cool his new car is and all I kept thinking about was how the boys _I_ know can fly a broom and I was just about to say that when I remembered that we aren't allowed to talk about it so I just walked away and went home," Donna Noble finished.

"So how was your summer Rory?" the Doctor asked a quiet boy in Gryffindor uniform sitting next to the window.

"It was good, Amy and I went to London and visited the museum there," Rory said with a soft smile at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Donna asked looking out of the compartment door.

"Probably looking for Dean, I saw him entering the train a couple minutes ago, Sam was behind him." Rory answered with a jealous look (everyone had that look when it came to Dean Winchester).

"She'll find us in a few minutes." The Doctor said absentmindedly. He had looked out the window to see a sight that put a damper on his good mood: a sandy blonde boy in Slytherin uniform was getting on the train. _The Master, _The Doctor thought, _I wonder if he's still the same?_

"Doctor? You alright?" The Doctor was thrust out of his thoughts by Rory's voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright!" he lied hoping Donna won't catch the lie in his voice (she always could).

"Good, because the train is going to leave in a minute!" Donna declared in an excited voice, clapping with glee. The Doctor smiled at his friends' antics and thought, _come on Doctor, lets not let anything ruin the fact that I am going back to school! _With that thought in mind, he smiled widely and yelled, "Alons-y!"

* * *

Dean Winchester smiled as he opened the door to a compartment that held a dark skinned girl in a Gryffindor uniform talking to another Gryffindor, a boy with dark hair and a giant smile on his face. "Martha! Jack! How are you guys?" he exclaimed as he moved to hug Jack.

"Dean! We were just talking about you!" Jack said, laughing as he moved away.

"Really? Hope it was good stuff!" Dean said with a teasing smile.

"It was, we were just wondering if you were going to be on the Quidditch Team again this year. We don't want to lose to Slytherin!" Martha said with a smile as she went to embrace her friend.

"Course I'm going to be on the team this year! Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked as he sat down on the seat.

"Well you _were _almost kicked out last year because of your potions grade," Martha reminded him.

"Well yeah, but that was before I got Cas to tutor me!" Dean said with a smile as he remembered his best friend. Almost as if he knew what Dean was going to ask next, Jack said,

"I saw him with his brothers and sister getting on the train, they looked like they were going to start fighting _them _again".

Dean scowled as he thought of _them, _"Seriously, Lucifer and his sibs are idiots. As a matter of fact, except for Cas, Gabe, and Anna, the wholefamily is a bunch of idiotic snobs!"

"Well, don't let Gabe hear you say that or he might jinx you." Martha remarked,

"Don't worry. I won't" Dean assured her. He looked out the window as he watched the countryside roll by. "4th years huh?" He reflected.

"4th years." Martha and Jack echoed.

_Wonder what's going to happen this year, _they all wondered.

* * *

All the way near the back of the train, a small black haired boy with dark eyes in Slytherin uniform lay with his head on the lap of a light brown haired boy in Hufflepuff uniform. The black haired boy had his wand out and was shooting sparks at the ceiling.

"Seb, I'm _booorredd!" _the dark haired boy whined.

The light haired boy (whose name was Sebastian) looked down from the book on advanced jinxes and said "Then why don't you do something?".

The black haired boy sat up quickly and declared "I want you to blow up the train!"

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds before simply stating "If we did that then we both die Jim". Jim Moriarty (for that was what the dark haired boy was called) smiled coldly before answering,

"Well then I won't be bored anymore will I?"

* * *

As time flew by the train came closer and closer to its destination until finally, it stopped. Out poured hundreds of students, old and new, all excited for their next year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dean waved at Cas, who stood next to his brother, Gabe, and his friend named Molly, before turning to Martha and Jack, who were already telling him to go to Cas. "We'll meet you at the feast" they assured him.

Dean said goodbye and ran over to Cas. "How have you been? Haven't seen you all summer! You didn't write much!" Dean stated.

"I've been good Dean, I didn't have much time to write. I was studying a lot," Cas remarked.

"Damn Cas, how come you aren't a Ravenclaw with the amount you study?" "The hat put me in Hufflepuff and I fit in here" Cas shrugged,

"Well you study to much. You need to loosen up!" Dean observed.

"Yes Cas, you need to loosen up" a girl's voice repeated.

Cas and Dean turned around to see three Slytherin girls standing behind them. The one on the right had very curly, light brown hair and green eyes, the one on the left had silky dark brown hair wrapped in a fancy bun and light blue eyes, and the girl in the middle had loose blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Dean" the girl on the left said.

"Irene" Dean replied politely.

"River" He nodded towards the girl on the right, who smiled back at him. Then he turned to the girl who spoke, the one in the middle,

"Bela" he said curtly.

"Aw Dean, you remembered me!" Bela responded sarcastically.

"How could I forget?" He said with just as much sarcasm as her, "You tried to throw snake fang into my potion and nearly caused an explosion!"

"To be fair you weren't playing very nicely either" she answered. Before Dean could respond back, Cas spoke,

"Ladies, Dean, lets just get to the feast peacefully alright?"

River smiled. "Agreed!" she declared, "Nice seeing you two again" she said, then she grabbed Irene and Bela's arms and dragged them off to an empty carriage which started rolling towards the castle the minute they were all sitting.

"Thanks Cas" Dean smiled at his best friend who blushed softly and murmured,

"Don't thank me, I didn't want to get you in trouble".

"Doesn't matter, what matters right now is that the we are almost there!" Dean proclaimed before grabbing Cas' arm and dragging him towards a carriage. _Nothing is going to go wrong this year, nothing._

* * *

**Did you guys like it so far? :D**

**Chapter 2 will be up next week! **

**Chapter 3 the week after. ^_^**

**Reviews please? :) **

**(or questions, those will be fine as well) **


	2. The Welcoming Feast

**hey guys! So here is chapter 2! :D**

**oh and someone asked the question if there will be destiel or johnlock in this. **

**Here is my answer:**

**I will show some of those "destiel if you squint" scenes... but Dean and Cas ending up dating... that will be up to the way my writing goes. But right now I am leaning on a "yes!" for destiel. **

**Johnlock however... I am going for a more "stick by the way the show is"... but again, it depends on how my writing goes. ^_^ **

**My stories have mind of their own. :D**

**Anyways: ONE WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

As the students entered the Great Hall, Sam Winchester ran over to get a good seat at the Ravenclaw table next to The Doctor. "Hey Doctor, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing really well! Been working all summer, fixing things" The Doctor answered. Sam smiled, everyone knew The Doctor worked on _something _but nobody knew exactly what it was. He wouldn't say no matter how many times people asked him. Sam was very sure that Dean's friends, Jack and Martha, knew but they never said a word. It didn't matter though, Sam always thought people had secrets that they rather not tell. He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by what the Doctor was saying.

"Ah! There's Rose!" he said with a bright smile. Sam looked towards the Hufflepuff table to see a blonde haired girl with a soft smile sitting next to Cas. Sam blushed as Rose looked their way and waved before turning back to Cas. He sighed then turned back to The Doctor who kept on babbling without noticing Sam's longing looks at Rose.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table, John was listening to Gabriel Novak's lengthy tale about how he traveled to America over the summer with his siblings and fought a chimera.

"It nearly got me at one point, but I hit it with some advanced spells and it was dead in under 2 minutes" He boasted. On the other side of the table, Amy Pond snorted.

"Oh please Gabriel, I bet if I asked Anna she'd say none of that is true!"

Gabe's smile didn't leave his face, in fact it became wider.

"Amy, Amy, tell me, how did _you _spend your summer? I heard you and _Rory _had a wonderful time in the closet of a museum" He responded. Amy blushed as the rest of the Gryffindors laughed loudly. Rory looked like he wanted to crawl underneath the table and hide. 5th year Greg Lestrade interrupted their teasing.

"Leave the two alone Gabe, honestly I'm doubting your story too, considering Chimera's haven't been seen in America since 1821." The entire table turned to look at Gabe.

"Ok fine, so maybe I didn't fight a Chimera" Gabe admitted.

"Probably a pygmy puff" Dean commented, resulting in everyone roaring with laughter. Lestrade shook his head and turned to John who was watching the whole thing with a grin on his face,

"Have a good summer John?"

John turned to Lestrade and tried to keep the smile on his face.

"Yes, a very good summer" He lied. Lestrade smiled at him and looked like he was about to ask more until the Headmaster stood up and the entire hall went silent. John let out a long breath and stared across the room to where Sherlock was sitting, reading his book that sat on his lap. _The only downside of being a Gryffindor is that I don't get to spend that much time with him, _John thought sadly. Then he cheered up a bit, _Oh well, he is still my best friend!_

* * *

On the other side of the hall, sitting in the Slytherin table, someone else was watching Sherlock. 6th year Mycroft Holmes was watching his little brother with a protective expression on his face. As a head boy it was his job to watch over the kids in Slytherin house, and as an older sibling it was his job to protect his younger brother. _Especially when you have a younger brother like Sherlock, _he mused. As the welcoming speech came to a close he turned to glare at some girls (Meg and Ruby Helles) who were giggling and whispering on the side. "Stupid girls" he muttered under his breath. _Honestly, do they have no respect? _He kept glaring at them even after the speech was over, only stopping when he realized that it would have no effect. As the food appeared on their plates, Mycroft went back to watching his brother, frowning when he realized that Sherlock hadn't even looked at his food.

"Honestly, you've got to stop that. It's getting rather creepy." He turned to his right to see River Song smirking at him.

"Why are _you _watching me?" He questioned. Her smirk got wider,

"Because there is nothing better to do. I feel like a third wheel what with Irene and Bela flirting with each other, plus you are a rather interesting person to watch."

"I'm not that interesting, really." Mycroft said, but he was smiling now. He liked River. She wasn't an idiot, and once you got to know her, she was a very… fun person to be around.

"Oh love, I can assure you, you are!" She teased. And their little banter continued.

* * *

Sitting in the Hufflepuff table, Castiel was laughing softly as he listened to Rose talk about how she and her mum got locked inside a store in Cardiff. "Guys, don't laugh! It isn't that funny! We were stuck in there for two hours!" As the group of kids who were listening to her burst into hysterics at those words, she finally relented and started laughing herself. "Alright, it _was _pretty funny" She chuckled. "So Cas, what did you do over the summer?"

"Studied. I didn't do much this summer" He answered simply.

"I heard your brother say you guys went to America!" Sally Donovan interjected. Everyone looked at him with excitement and immediately started bombarding him with questions,

"Wow! America? What did you do there?"

"I've been there, not that great, though that's probably because I went to the southern part.."

"Always wanted to go there! Is it as fun as people say it is?"

"Did you go to New York? I've heard they got a HUGE Zoo for magical creatures there!"

"Alright alright, let me speak!" Cas cried out. About a dozen pair of eyes looked right at him. He looked embarrassed for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking, "Look, We just went on a family trip to Washington for three days because my father had a meeting with the American Wizarding President and he didn't want to leave us at home. I stayed at the hotel the entire time with Anna while Gabe, Michael, Balthazar, and Uriel went sight-seeing. That's all. If you want to ask about the interesting stuff ask one of them because I really don't know."

Everyone looked at him for a couple of seconds before saying (nearly all at the same time strangely enough),

"We'll go ask Gabe later." Then they all turned away to talk with one another. Cas exhaled loudly and went to pick up a piece of his chicken when Molly Hooper, who was sitting right next to him, gave him a large hug.

"What was that for?" He asked confusedly.

"Because I know that when you have a bunch of people all paying attention to you at one time you get scared." She answered with a kind smile. He smiled back and was just starting to chew when she spoke, "Did you talk to your cousins yet today?"

He swallowed before replying, "No, of course not. I doubt I would even be allowed to look their way without Uriel trying to bite my head off." She hummed sympathetically before turning back to her food. One of the many things he liked about Molly: when she knew that she should not get into a subject, she didn't.

* * *

Back at the Ravenclaw table, Sherlock was sighing as one of the most annoying boys in his house, Anderson (he hadn't bothered learning his first name), went on and on about his summer.

"So my father took me to my gran's and she had this old broomstick that seemed to be broken so I helped fixed it and it flew wonderfully after that!" He beamed. Sherlock exhaled loudly and Anderson looked his way, his smile turning into a sneer as he noticed Sherlock's presence, "Ah, hello freak! I don't suppose _you _did anything that would be considered fun over the summer?"

Without looking up from his book Sherlock spoke, "I stayed at my home with my brother and my parents, not that it is any of your business."

Anderson continued sneering, "Don't suppose your family wants you to leave the house, do they? I bet they were scared you were going to go off killing muggles!"

Sherlock looked up, his cold blue eyes pierced at Anderson, "I don't kill muggles. I don't kill anyone. No matter what you _believe _Anderson, I'm not going to go killing people because of their blood status" He finished. He was going to go back to his book when Anderson spoke again,

"No of course you won't. Then Watson would never speak to you again and we can't have _that _can we?"

Sherlock froze for a split second before answering, "Anderson, you are an idiot, so go back to eating your food before your tiny brain forgets how to eat." Anderson's face became a bright red and he would have answered if it wasn't for the fact that the feast had just ended. So instead he settled for an angry glare and ran off with the rest of the Ravenclaw students who disliked Sherlock. Which was just about everyone. Sherlock didn't care though, as he watched John run over to him with a giant grin, _none of them matter, _he thought as he smiled back at John who was beginning to tell him how he was hoping they had the same classes. _John is the only one who I need in this world._

* * *

All over the castle, the students were settling into their beds and getting ready to sleep, except for two. Jim Moriarty lounged on one of the green silk couches in the Slytherin Common Room and The Master lay on a couch across from him.

"So what did you do over the summer?" The Master asked, he had his wand out and was practicing advanced spells at the ceiling.

"It was boring, well, except for the part where I scared some muggle kids" Jim replied with a lizard like smile spreading over his face. The Master shuddered a bit at his expression, he liked Jim, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little bit afraid of him. "Your summer?" Jim asked after a few quiet minutes.

The Master looked around a bit at the empty common room before answering, "The drums didn't bother me as bad as usual."

Jim closed his eyes and smiled, "Good. Did you find what I told you to look for?"

The Master bit his lip before answering, "No, but I-" he stopped when Jim sat up and stared at him with angry dark eyes.

"I told you to find it. If you can't do one simple job what good are you?" he spat.

The Master swallowed before answering slowly, "He didn't have it with him. He just had books, but he didn't have the actual… thing." He stopped for a second, leaned towards Jim and whispered, "Its here, at the school."

Jim stared into The Master's eyes for a few seconds before a large, almost childish, grin spread across his face. "This is wonderful!" He laughed, "Oh Doctor, the trouble you are going to be in for this year!"

* * *

**So... ya. Things are starting to roll now! **

**The action is starting around the 4th chapter. Right now I am just trying to get everything settled in... :) **

**Reviews please? **


	3. First Day of Class

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 3, and here is when things start to pick up! (a bit) :D**

**I've finished writing chapters 4 and 5 and I got the _outlines_ written for 6-13. XD **

**Oh, and I've realized: there will be Johnlock and Destiel. Couldn't help it. ^_^**

**Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

The first day of actual class started like all first days do: with a lot of groaning and excitement. John Watson stared at his schedule with nervousness.

_Transfiguration with Slytherins_

_Herbology with Hufflepuffs_

_Potions with Slytherins_

_DADA with Ravenclaws_

_Charms with Ravenclaws_

_History of Magic with Ravenclaws _

He sighed in relief. Three possible classes with Sherlock, and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs wasn't bad! He hadn't talked to many of them but he knew some of them were very friendly. John smiled and walked over to where Sherlock was sitting, his schedule on top of his books.

"Hey, can I see?" John asked. Sherlock handed it to him wordlessly and John proceeded to read:

_Potions with Gryffindors_

_Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs _

_Herbology with Slytherins_

_DADA with Gryffindors_

_Charms with Gryffindors _

_History of Magic with Gryffindors_

"We have the same last three classes!" John exclaimed. Sherlock smiled at John's joy and picked up his books as the professors proceeded to move everyone along to their classes.

"I'll see you in Defense then?" Sherlock said.

John beamed, this year was looking like it was going to be wonderful.

"See you in Defense"

* * *

_There were a few calm days. A few days where nothing seemed to happen, where everyone was just living. Except for a few people. Those few were planning something, something that would disturb the peaceful lives of so many, something that would shatter some innocent views on the world. Now, those people's plans were finally coming into place, and those few calm days in the beginning were finally coming to a close._

* * *

The Doctor sighed at the mess his potion was becoming. Though he was extremely clever, potions was never his strong suit.

"Oh blimey!" he yelped as the potion spilled over the side of the cauldron and proceeded to melt the table.

"You alright there?" another Ravenclaw (Balthazar was his name) asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright! Just… may I have a different cauldron?" The Doctor stared at the melting cauldron with suspicion, as if it the potion was going to jump out of it and attack him. The Doctor suddenly heard a cold chuckle that made his heart freeze.

"Oh Doctor, Potions never was your strong suit was it?" The Master's cold teasing voice floated over to The Doctor from the back of the room.

The Doctor tried to contain the emotions in his voice, "Master, how are you doing? I haven't talked to you all summer."

"Doing much better."

"Good"

The Doctor had not turned around once during this exchanged but now he could hear footsteps coming closer and suddenly The Master stood in front of him. The Doctor couldn't help but stare at the boy who had once been his best friend. He looked the same: blonde hair a bit messy, a childish aura that either made people smile or roll their eyes, and blue eyes. But the one thing that made The Doctor feel so very sad was his eyes. In his eyes were so many emotions that made The Doctor want to grab The Master and give him a hug: fear, misery, and some madness hidden deep inside. The Master smiled coldly at him and leaned in very close,

"I just thought you should know that some of us know what you are doing. We know all about your little '_contraption' _and there will be a lot of trouble coming your way." He whispered. Then The Master gave him one last smile before walking away, leaving a very frightened and frozen Doctor standing in front of a ruined cauldron.

* * *

It was lunch and Cas was sitting underneath a tree watching Dean show off his flying skills. He sighed as Dean winked at some of the giggling girls watching him. _Honestly, _Cas thought. _You would think-_ He stopped his thought short as he watched his cousins, Crowley, Meg, Ruby, and Alistair come out of the dinning hall and into the courtyard where most of them were sitting. Cas was thinking of moving but realized that they would probably notice his fear straight off. So he just ignored them and continued watching Dean fly, occasionally giving him a thumbs up when Dean looked his way.

A shout brought Cas' attention back to his cousins, "YOU MORON!" Crowley yelled at Alistair who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his uniform. Cas frowned and decided not to investigate. He didn't like his cousins because they were bullies, always have been, and his side of the family did not get along with them. Well, except for Lucifer, but he was another family problem entirely. Honestly, when Cas thought about it, he didn't like most of his family except for Anna, Gabriel and Balthazar. Most of his siblings were, (as Dean once explicitly said) dicks. Cas was suddenly thrown out of his reflecting by a howl of pain. He looked around to see Dean lying on the ground, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Dean! Dean are you alright?" He called out worriedly as he ran towards him.

"I'm alright Cas, I'm- oh shit that hurts" Dean flinched as he tried to move his arm. Cas inspected it anxiously and realized that he would probably have to take him to the infirmary. Dean shook his head when Cas told him this but Cas wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I swear Dean, if you don't come with me to visit Nurse Hudson, I will personally watch over you 24/7 until your arm is fixed."

"That wouldn't be so bad really." Dean grumbled. Cas felt a warm feeling in his chest but he ignored it, shaking his head as he kept talking until finally, Dean relented and started walking with him to the infirmary.

As they walked, Cas noticed his cousins whispering to one another and glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention, but he didn't really care. He had Dean to take care of.

* * *

Crowley was very irritated at the moment. He looked around at his idiotic siblings and cursed under his breath as Ruby started talking,

"Look Crowley, he said he was sorry. Give the guy a break alright?"

He wanted to punch a wall, or at least hit it with enough spells so that it would be destroyed to oblivion.

"Listen you idiots, I have direct orders from Lucifer that we had to look for this thing, _and not touch it until you told me_. And _he _got it from _him, _so you can't just mess this up!" He finished with a scowl.

Meg (_stupid little bitch, _Crowley thought) sneered and said, "Ya, I have a few things that I don't seem to get. For one, who is this 'top boss' we all follow around like the freakin' king without knowing his name? And secondly, what were we supposed to even be looking for? You were a little hazy on the details."

Crowley had to pause there, what _was _it they had been supposed to look for? He knew what it looked like and he repeated that to his siblings.

"Oh… Well that makes total sense" Ruby remarked sarcastically.

"It's not our job to try to figure it out. It _is _our job to find it and take it" Crowley growled angrily. Alistair opened his mouth to speak and Crowley cut him off, "_WITHOUT TOUCHING IT! _Look, I'm happy you found the thing, but you can't touch it without telling me first! If you mess up this job, then we are all in trouble, not just you._" _

There were a few seconds of silence before Ruby spoke,

"So.. now that we found it, we snatch it right?"

Crowley let out a breath before smiling widely to his younger siblings,

"We snatch it"

* * *

Cas walked into the infirmary with Dean right besides him. The nurse, Mrs. Hudson, hurried from her office into the infirmary.

"Oh dear, is someone hurt? Is it Sherlock again?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"No Nurse Hudson, it's Dean, I think he broke his shoulder" Cas explained as Nurse Hudson checked Dean's arm.

"Ohh, looks like a broom accident, I'll give you something for the pain and a potion to heal the arm alright?" She smiled motherly at Dean who smiled back.

"Thank you Nurse" Dean said as Nurse Hudson handed him the potion.

"Not to worry dear, It's a common thing to see around here. You children act so careless, flying around trying to show off, its no wonder you get hurt" she chided.

Cas laughed as Dean's face turned red from embarrassment. "Well at least someone finally told you" Cas said with a teasing smile.

"Shut up Cas" Dean said without anger. He moved his arm as the potion finally took effect. "Feels much better! Thanks Nurse Hudson!" he called out as he got up to leave.

"No problem dear" She replied.

As Cas and Dean walked out of the infirmary they nearly ran into a tall Ravenclaw with brown hair.

"Watch it!" Dean yelped as he jumped aside. The boy didn't answer but just kept running down the hall. "Jerk" Dean muttered as the boy turned down the hall, "Come on Cas, lets go"

Cas looked at where the boy ran with a puzzled expression on his face, there was something about the way the boy ran that worried him… _ its probably nothing, _Cas thought as he ran after Dean, _probably nothing._

* * *

The Doctor was running, no, _sprinting, _down the halls of the school. He had barely been able to sit through cleaning up his destroyed potion or the class after that. _Please let it be there, please let it be there, please let it be there, _he thought desperately. He was terrified. What if it was gone? He could never let that happen. He was getting so close, close enough for someone to figure out what he was doing and finish it for him. _If my project gets into the wrong hands… _He worried. He was running so fast and so intensely he barely noticed when he nearly ran into a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff boy near the infirmary,

"Watch it!" The Gryffindor called out. He didn't look back, this was too important. The Doctor was almost there, he could see the room where he kept it. _Please please please let it be there! _He prayed as he opened the door and darted inside. He looked around urgently and hastened to the corner where he kept his… contraption. He stopped dead at what he saw. His face filled with horror and he fell on his knees.

"Its… its gone" he croaked out in despair, "My Tardis, its gone!"

* * *

**OH NO! THE TARDIS IS GONE! :O What could have happened? *thinks* this is a situation my english teacher would use as an example of dramatic irony. xD**

**Anyways, so ya.. and here we go! **

**Also, I got a question about why I put a certain person in a certain house; if you guys have those questions don't be afraid to ask! I love answering questions! Questions about their houses, questions about their patronus, their wands, whatever! Even my headcanons! I have an idea for all of it! :D**

**So ya... See you next Friday! :) **


	4. Getting Sherlocks Help

**_*reposting cause I got it beta'd approved ^_^* hopefully this time I will get some comments!_  
**

**Ok guys! This is when it all starts to pick up! :D**

**On another note, has anyone seen The Avengers? Cause I saw it last friday and it was THE BEST FUCKING THING EVER! XD **

**Oh and I have more Loki feels than needed now.. ;_;**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

The Doctor was frozen. 20 minutes or 20 years could have past and he wouldn't have noticed. The Doctor had felt fear before, many times, but never at this scale. This was just full blown terror. His mind was racing, thinking of ideas of what to do next.

_Should I look for it? No, stupid idea. They have probably hidden it somewhere I'll never think to look.. I should tell someone… Can't tell a teacher, they won't be able to help.. I should get someone who can help me.. Donna? Rose? Jack? Amy? Rory? Martha? No… I don't want to get them involved.. I need someone really smart.. someone who can keep a secret and will know how to keep calm in these types of situations… I need.. _

And suddenly he knew. The Doctor jumped up and sprinted out of the room, running towards the library. _I need Sherlock._

* * *

Jim sat in a plush green chair in the middle of what he called his "office". In front of him sitting in less comfortable chairs were Lucifer Novak and The Master. Both had very nervous looks on their faces as Jim continued to smile coldly at them.

Suddenly he stood up, "Gentlemen! I brought you both here to tell you that the plan is working. Lucifer," Lucifer jumped up at the sound of his name. Jim smiled at the scared look in his eyes. "Lucifer, I am _very _delighted with what you did, I might have expected you or your cousins to mess it up, but you managed to do your job splendidly." Lucifer relaxed and smiled unsurely.

"It was an easy job sir, nothing to hard" he said.

Jim gave him a lazy smile then turned to The Master. "Master, now its your turn. You know what I want you to do, so I expect you to start soon."

The Master smiled then answered "You don't have to worry about anything Jim."

Jim laughed, "Good! Now the two of you: _OUT!" _Lucifer and The Master bolted out of the room, leaving Jim standing in the room. He turned around to look at Sebastian who had been standing in front of the wall, looking half asleep throughout the whole exchange, "Seb!"

Sebastian looked up with a bored expression, "Ya Jim?" he replied.

"I'm in a happy mood, go scare some first years for me."

"Sure Jim"

* * *

Sherlock sat in the library, where he spent most of his time, staring at the students around him and trying to deduce what he could.

_Half-blood Gryffindor, lives in Hadfield with her muggle mother judging by the socks, considering the necklace around her neck her father died a few years back. Pureblood Ravenclaw, lives in London with her parents and older sister judging by the notebook; considering her bag and the contents in it, I would say she is one of those "muggle culture lovers". Slytherin Half-blood.._

And on and on it went. Sherlock had never really tried to talk to any of the people he deduced, he never really cared enough. The only time he would ever really try to have a conversation with anyone (besides John of course) was when someone had a mystery that they needed help with.

That was his specialty, solving crimes, figuring puzzles. He loved it. He remembered confiding in John when they first became friends that he wanted to be a "consulting detective" when he graduated. He didn't want to be an auror because he found that job boring. He would much rather invent his own job. Of course, Mycroft found the whole idea foolish. Then again,the way Mycroft talked, you would think he wanted to be Minister of Magic.

Sherlock's attention was suddenly occupied by a lanky, brown haired Ravenclaw that just walked into the library. Sherlock knew who he was. Everyone did. The Doctor was his nickname, and he was an intelligent kid, even by Sherlock's standards. He sat up as The Doctor looked his way, then started walking towards him.

"Hello Sherlock" The Doctor said casually. Sherlock studied him quickly then spoke,

"You need my help with something, what do you need?" he declared. The Doctor looked surprised for a few seconds before biting his lip.

"I do need your help" he admitted quietly.

"Alright then, what do you need my help with?" Sherlock inquired. The Doctor stared around cautiously before leaning closely and whispering,

"What I am going to tell you is something you cannot tell anyone alright? This is something extremely top secret."

Sherlock smiled, he could feel excitement starting to rush through his veins. "If it really is important than I think you should come to me in a more private setting, let's go somewhere else"

The Doctor regarded him for a few seconds before answering "Alright, lets go."

The two walked quickly out of the library and into an empty classroom. The Doctor and Sherlock looked around quickly to check if anyone was around, and once that was done they turned towards each other. Sherlock spoke first, "now, what is it that you need my help with?"

The Doctor sucked in a deep breath, then he started speaking in a hushed tone, "Ok. First of all, for the past few years I've been working on something. It's been my obsession for a while now, and almost no one knows about it-"

"You've been trying to connect your vanishing cabinet to a world wide connection" Sherlock interrupted. The Doctor stared at him with his mouth open before stuttering,

"How.. How did you know?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "You didn't do a very good job of hiding the books about the subject. Now carry on"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair before carrying on, "Anyways, I didn't just try to do that, I **did **it. It worked! But once I managed to do that, I decided, if I can connect my.. alright, don't laugh, I call it my _Tardis... _anyways, if I could connect my Tardis to all the other vanishing cabinets around the globe, maybe, just maybe, I could turn it into a time machine. I know it sounds crazy but I've studied up on it, and I'm very close to figuring out how to do it." He said.

Sherlock was staring at him with curiosity, "Interesting…. Now what does this have to do with me?" he asked. The Doctor looked down at the floor for a bit before finally murmuring,

"Someone stole my Tardis. And this is _very _bad, because whomever stole it knows what I am trying to do. If they manage to turn it into a time machine, they have total control of _everything. _They could change history, they could mess with the future, this can destroy reality as we know it. I need your assistance in finding who stole my Tardis, and making sure they _never _manage to complete what I started" he finished.

There was silence for a few minutes as Sherlock mused through what he had been told. He was going to help The Doctor, that was a given, but he needed to know how complicated this case would be…

"Do you have any clues as to who stole it?" he asked after a few minutes.

The Doctor sighed, "I know that The Master is in on it… You know who he is right?" Sherlock nodded and The Doctor continued, "But he isn't the one who thought of the plan. Listen, this is more than just some simple 'what is this, let me take this' idea. Whomever wanted it had to found out about it first, and then look for it, then plan how they were going to take it. This was a well thought out plan, the wizard behind it all is _smart_. I wouldn't go to you if I didn't think this was going to be hard to solve."

Sherlock leaned against the wall, stared at the ceiling, and thought, _this is going to be a very interesting case… but its going to be complicated… I think I'm going to need an assistant… _

"I'll take the case on one condition" Sherlock announced.

The Doctor looked at him carefully before asking, "That would that be?"

Sherlock smiled, "I get to have John Watson be my assistant."

* * *

**Yes, this was a rather short chapter... I actually had a lot of trouble writing it. :/**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^_^**

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	5. Suspicion

**hey guys! So here is chapter 5. I'm a bit sad that no one reviewed last chapter.. :( So can I have some reviews this time? ^_^**

_**OH AND ASDFGHJLL! DID YOU ALL HEAR THE NEWS ABOUT JK ROWLING WRITING BOOKS TIED TO THE HP SERIES? :D IF I COULD POST A GIF I WOULD POST ONE OF ME FANGIRLING HARDER THAN EVER! :D**_

** Oh and I made a Superwholock video. If you guys could watch and comment that would be sweet:**

**youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9j6tk2u9a0k**

**Please watch? ^_^**

_**Anyways: on with the show!**_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes sat doing a potions essay in the Slytherin Dungeons. He sighed in annoyance as a group of first years walked in and proceeded to break the calm silence with high pitched chatter. He picked up his essay and started walking out of the Common Room. _Honestly, how am I supposed to get work done if no one ever shuts up? If I don't get a good grade than how am I supposed to get to advanced potions class next year? _His angry thoughts followed him even when the chatter had faded.

Of course, this essay wasn't that important, it was just one essay, but Mycroft wanted to make sure that everything he did this year would be perfect. The year before he had gotten O's in every subject except Potions, where he got an 'E'. He would not let that stand. If he was to go into the government, he had to make sure that all his grades were perfect so no one could ever find a fault in his school grades.

Mycroft smiled as he thought of Sherlock taunting him over the summer,

"_Oh look an 'E'" Sherlock sneered, "I guess you can't be minister now can you? Since Ministers can't be anything but perfect huh?" _

Surprisingly that did not bother him as much as it should have. You see, unlike what Sherlock and most people thought, Mycroft did not want to be Minister. Mycroft is smart, he knows that the _real_ power and control does not lie on the Ministers desk… it lies in the dark hallways of the ministry, in the whispering voices and the clinking of coins passing from hand to hand, _that _was where the power lies.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft cold voice coming from an empty classroom. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to find Jim Moriarty talking to a random Slytherin boy. He frowned as he thought of Jim. He was a quiet, smart boy- smart to the point of genius really- the same as Sherlock and himself. He had never caused trouble, but Mycroft was always wary of him because there was just something about him… something about the way his eyes looked… it unnerved him. He moved in closer to listen.

"… He hasn't figured anything out yet, I know it." The boy finished. Jim gave him a cold look which made even Mycroft shiver.

"Oh, he better not. Not yet anyway." Jim said in a singsong voice. He walked over to look out the window, "Is that all?"

The boy looked nervous, "No sir… it seems… it seems that Sherlock Holmes is now helping him."

"SAY THAT AGAIN?" Jim screamed causing both the boy and Mycroft to jump. Jim turned around and marched up to the boy who cowered in fear of the manic look in Jims eyes. "Say that again, and know that if you are lying to me, I will _ssskkiin _you." He hissed that last word like a snake.

The boy whimpered a bit, then he swallowed and croaked, "One of the others saw them talking, they heard Holmes asking questions."

Jim still stared at the boy who shook with fear, then suddenly he smiled. It was a bright smile that should have made him look softer, but mixed with the cold crazed look in his eyes, only made him look more like a snake. "Well then, I guess we need to start watching Sherlock now don't we?"

Mycroft had heard enough. He slowly backed away from the door and walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, his mind racing. A thousand questions were floating around, but only one thought was top priority: _I need to start watching Sherlock again. _

* * *

John sat next to Sherlock in the library. He was still boggled by what Sherlock had told him the day before. A missing Vanishing Cabinet? A time machine? It all seemed to much. And yet, when Sherlock asked him to be his assistant he didn't hesitate to say yes. _I'm an idiot, _John thought, shaking his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Sherlock asked. His eyes were closed and he had his hands in a 'prayer' gesture. It was what John called, 'his thinking face'.

John gave a small smile, "Just… what we were talking about yesterday."

Sherlock opened his eyes, "You're not having second thoughts are you? I wouldn't have expected you to give up like that."

John stiffened a bit, "Course not. I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything."

"Good." Silence hung in the room for a bit, then Sherlock jumped up.

"I have an idea where to start!" he exclaimed. John stood up, confused.

"Wait, Sherlock!" But it was to late, Sherlock ran out of the library. John sat down, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to catch up with Sherlock even if he tried.

_I'll find him later…. I guess. _

* * *

Sherlock ran through the corridors of the school. He knew where to start his investigation. _I start where this entire mystery started, the Hidden Room. _He stopped running when he reached a giant tapestry of a Unicorn. He stood in front of it and closed his eyes, _I need to see where The Doctor had hidden his machine, I need to see where The Doctor had hidden his machine, I need to see- _he froze when he heard a strange sound. He opened his eyes to see a small door in front of him where the tapestry used to be. He opened the door and walked into a large room. _So this is where he kept it. Nice workplace, _he mused as he looked around at the shelves of books and strange tools.

He walked around looking for the right size space that would hold a Vanishing Cabinet. Once he found it he took out his wand and whispered, _"Mirifico"._

A soft white light glowed from the tip of his wand and a strange… half bubble, extended from the light. When you looked through the half bubble, everything was magnified. Sherlock smiled and looked at the space through the bubble, moving his wand all over until he finally stopped in front of a piece of string. He picked it up and stared at it, trying to think of where he had seen that before… then he straightened up. He knew _exactly _where he had seen it before.

_The Slytherin Uniform…. I have a lead!_

* * *

The Doctor was waiting. He stood in the shadows of the Slytherin dungeons, waiting for The Master to show up. He knew that The Master liked to walk around the grounds at this time, he just had to wait to for him to show up.

It didn't matter to him that The Master would not tell him anything about his Tardis… he just had to ask him… and if he was being truthful with himself, he really just wanted to talk to him.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the Common Room door opening, and out walked The Master. The second The Master walked past him The Doctor reached out and pulled him into the shadows.

"What th- Doct-mmph!" The Masters words were suddenly muffled by The Doctors hand coming over his mouth. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before The Doctor spoke,

"Where is my Tardis? Just tell me please!"

The Master pushed The Doctor away and sneered, "Like I'm going to just tell you! Please Doctor, you need to use that big brain of yours every once in a while."

"Master this is important! You know what it is now, you know the damage it can cause, just tell me who has it so I can get it back and make sure nothing happens!"

The Master let out a cold laugh, "Oh Merlin, it's funny how you think that is going to make me tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Good luck finding your.. Tardis… Doctor."

As he proceeded to walk away The Doctor suddenly became very desperate,

"We were friends once, remember? We used to run around and play together. Why did that have to change?"

The Master paused, without turning around he answered, "Because we changed. And we aren't friends anymore _Doctor, _so don't think we will go back to being who we were: Because that will never happen."

And with that, The Master walked away, leaving with The Doctors only hope of getting his Tardis back without fighting… and gaining his best friend back.

* * *

Cas was walking down the 5th floor Corridor, he was looking for a nice quiet place to study his charms. All of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks: His cousins, Meg, Alistair, and Ruby were walking his way.

_Oh no… _He was about to turn around and walk the other way when he heard Alistair speak, "Well look who it is! Our dear cousin Castiel!"

Cas cringed as Ruby and Meg waltzed over to him. "Where's Dean-o? Aren't you usually following him around like a puppy?" Meg sneered.

"Leave me alone Meg" Cas said nervously.

Meg snicked, "No, I don't think I will, I've got nothing to do today, so why not bother you? Ruby?"

Ruby shrugged, "I've got nothing to do either."

Cas was shaking a bit, he knew he could defend himself against one of his cousins (he didn't study all the time for nothing), but one against three? He didn't stand a chance. As the three took out their wands, he closed his eyes, waiting for the spells to hit and hoping they didn't cause major damage.

"Hey, what are you lot doing over there?" Cas opened his eyes and turned around to see a red-haired Gryffindor girl walking his way. _Amy Pond, _he thought with relief.

"I'm talking to you three! Why are you picking on him?" Amy demanded as she walked in front of Cas.

Ruby rolled her eyes in irritation, "Stay out of this Pond, it has nothing to do with you."

"When you start picking on someone knowing they won't win, then it does have to do with me!" Amy snapped. She grabbed Cas' arm, turned around, and started walking back, "Come on, lets go."

Suddenly Amy froze. Cas turned around to see Alistair holding his wand against Amy's back. "We told you to stay out of it Pond." Alistair growled. Amy slowly turned his way and backed up slowly, "You're making a big mistake here." She warned, her eyes moved from the wand to Alistair's face nervously.

Alistair sniggered, "Ahem, am I now?" Cas was now _very _scared, he was ready to take out his wand and fight when a loud yell made all of them jump.

"What are you morons doing?" Crowley hurried over from the end of the corridor.

Immediately the three moved away, "We were just-"

"I don't care what you were doing, I told you, you can't just start fights anymore!" Crowley interrupted Ruby. He then remembered Amy and Cas and turned towards them,

"My apologies Miss. Pond, Cas." He gave them an almost _business-like _smile which Amy responded with a nod. Then Amy grabbed Cas and hurried off.

"That was a close call. You ok there?" She asked Cas concernedly once they were away from the corridor.

Cas gave her a small smile to reassure her, "Yes, thank you. I was a bit worried there."

"Yeah, me too. Listen, I've got to go, stay away from them next time alright?" Amy grinned at him before patting him on the back and hurrying off.

Cas waited until he knew she was gone before slowly walking back to the corridor. He hid behind a statue in the corner and listened in on his cousins conversation.

"….Lucifer says our job isn't done yet." Crowley said.

"What is there left to do? We took what we were told to take, what else is there?" Ruby asked. Cas frowned in his hiding spot and moved in a bit closer.

"We now have to watch. See if we spot anything out of the ordinary going on. I've gotten a message that Sherlock Holmes (you've heard of that bastard in Ravenclaw) is now going to try to find the thing. We have to make sure he doesn't or there will be consequences… for all of us."

Cas retreated from his hiding spot quietly. He had a feeling something had been going on, now he knew he was right. But _what _was going on was still unknown to him... And he knew he had to find out what.

* * *

**So it seems like Cas is getting suspicious! And Mycroft too! *dun dun DUN* xD**

**Poor Doctor... Can't catch a break can he?**

**The spell "Mirifico" is one of my own making. It means "magnify". So instead of using a magnifying glass, Sherlock uses his wand! Cool huh? :)**

**Reviews or questions please? ^_^**


	6. Getting Cas' Help

**Hey guys! I have chapter 6 here! :)**

**Also, I have to say, there will not be an update next week. :( I'm so sorry, it's just that school is VERY hectic cause it is the last two weeks left and I really need to focus on that. So... ya. **

**Don't worry, I am not dropping the story or anything! And once school is over I will go right back to writing! :D**

**So.. On with the story!**

* * *

The Doctor, John, and Sherlock sat in an empty classroom. Sherlock wanted to scream, very loudly, when he looked at the two blank faces in front of him. But he tried to calm himself when John opened his mouth, "What does green string have anything to do with this?"

Sherlock breathed out, "Don't you get it? Only some people here have green string on their clothes, and those are-"

"The Slytherins" The Doctor interrupted, his face was troubled.

Sherlock sighed in relief, "_Thank you, _yes exactly. So this means that it was a group of Slytherins who took the box."

"Well alright then. So what do we do now?" John asked.

"Nothing. Not yet at least. Right now we just sit." The Doctor answered.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Fine. I will talk to you later Doctor. Come on John, lets go."

As he walked out, John turned to The Doctor, "You ok?"

The Doctor gave him a strained smile, "Ya, I'm alright."

John looked like he wanted to say something but Sherlock called for him and he left the room, leaving The Doctor and all his worries behind.

* * *

The next day The Doctor decided to clear his mind by spending time with some of his friends. During breakfast he went around asking Donna, Rose, Rory, Amy, Martha, and Jack if they wanted to go walk around the lake with him. Rose had to study, Martha had Quidditch practice and Donna was busy. So The Doctor went off with Rory, Amy, and Jack.

All four walked up and down the lake, talking and laughing. They talked about their summers and what they had planned for the Hogsmeade trips. The Doctor smiled as his three friends bickered over the danger of The Shrinking Shack. Then Jack spotted Sam Winchester on the other side.

"Sam, join us!" The Doctor called. Sam yelled 'ok' back and started to walk over.

All of a sudden, Amy jumped up, "Rory we were supposed to go help weed out the plants for Herbology!"

"Oh no… We aren't going to get there on time!" Rory groaned.

Jack stood up, "I know a passage that will take you there quickly, I could show you if you want. Doctor is it alright if I take them?"

"Go, I'll stay here with Sam" The Doctor waved them off and the three ran off, calling out their goodbyes as the dashed back to the castle.

"Did they leave cause I showed up?" Sam said from behind The Doctor, he was obviously joking around since he had a large smile on his face.

The Doctor laughed, "They had to go work on a Herbology project, sit down!" he patted the ground beside him and Sam plopped down. "So what exactly did you do during the summer?" he asked.

"Dean and I helped out our Uncle Bobby at his house." Sam replied.

"Did you spend any time with your dad?" The Doctor wanted to know.

Sam stayed quiet for a bit, staring off onto the lake, "A bit."

The Doctor decided it was better to act like he didn't notice Sam's sudden silence. "Good, good! Have you talked to Rose yet?"

Sam blushed, "We talked a bit during Defense, she said she was glad to see me."

The Doctor gave him a knowing smile, "Wonderful!" he looked at the sky, "Time went by fast! Lunch will start in an hour. Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure!" Sam replied.

The two stood up and walked back to the castle to wait for lunch to start, laughing and talking all the way there.

The Doctor decided to push his worries away. At least for now.

* * *

Dean finished his Quidditch Practice an hour before lunch would start. "Good job everyone!" he called out to the team as he landed on the pitch.

Martha landed next to him, "Dean, I think Cas is waiting for you." She pointed towards one end of the pitch where Castiel was standing, looking around.

Dean beamed, "Cas! Hey! Cas over here!" Cas looked his way and gave him a wave and a small smile. Dean wondered if Cas looked a bit distracted but he pushed the thought away from his mind as he walked over to him.

"Merlin! Go take a shower before you stand next to me, you smell!" Cas gagged a bit and wrinkled his nose at the dirt stains all over Dean's uniform.

Dean smirked, "Aww, And here I was hoping for a hug!"

He reached down to give Cas a hug and was quickly pushed away, "Not until you shower alright? I don't want to eat lunch smelling like the Quidditch Pitch."

"Fine!" Dean grumbled good naturedly.

Once he finished washing up and changing he walked back onto the field and snuck up behind Cas who looked like he was deep in thought.

"I know you're behind me Dean." Cas' said amused.

Dean put one arm around Cas and stood next to him, "I know." He smiled down at Cas who blushed a bit and turned away in embarrassment. "Lets go back to the castle. Lunch will start soon and I am starving!"

As they walked back, Dean noticed how Cas looked rather preoccupied. He kept turning his head and biting his lip. "You ok?" Dean asked concernedly.

"wha-Me? I'm fine Dean" Cas brushed away his worried question but he continued to looked more and more anxious as they got closer to the castle.

"You aren't fine." Dean stopped once they reached the entrance. He stood in front of Cas, "Ok, what's up?"

Cas tried to make himself smile, "Nothing Dean! I'm totally fine! Just a bit worried about a charms test. That's all."

Dean relaxed, "Oh. That's fine then." He gave Cas a grin, "Stupid for you to worry about a charms test, you're one of the smartest kids here!"

Cas laughed softly, "Thank you Dean. We should hurry if we want to get there a bit early for lunch."

"Oh! yeah! Come on!" Dean pushed Cas forward a bit and hurried towards the Great Hall. Every time Dean looked towards Cas, Cas looked carefree and cheerful.

But every time he looked away, Cas went back to looking around, distracted.

* * *

Sherlock sat at the Ravenclaw lunch table, alone as always. He really didn't care though, he loved sitting alone, it allowed him to think.

All of a sudden, he was startled from his calm lunch by The Doctors voice, "Sherlock! Can we sit here?"

Sherlock stared at The Doctors smile, he felt annoyed but he nodded anyways. The Doctor sat down across from him, and a tall brown haired boy sat down next to him. "You know Sam Winchester correct?" The Doctor asked.

Sherlock nodded slightly, "Of course. How are you Sam?"

Sam looked up from his plate, startled. "Um… fine."

"Good. Doctor, may I talk to you?"

"Course" The Doctor smiled and walked out of the Hall with Sherlock.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock fumed. The Doctor looked puzzled,

"What do you mean? I thought since we are working together, we should become friends."

Sherlock looked stunned for a second, then he laughed, "Friends? I don't have friends."

"You have one." The Doctor reminded him.

Sherlock's faced softened, "John… John is different, he is an exception."

"Can you make an exception for me?" The Doctor asked with a kind smile.

Sherlock stared at him, "well…" he started slowly, "It would make sense if we became friends, so if people wondered why we are suddenly sitting together, they won't become suspicious."

"Great!" The Doctor beamed, then he strolled back into the Hall, Sherlock walking after him.

When the two sat down, Sam smiled at them, Sherlock ignored him.

"So… what do you guys think of the Holly Harpies new seeker?" The Doctor questioned. Sam and him then started a lively conversation, which Sherlock ignored.

It was when a brown haired Gryffindor, and a blue eyed Hufflepuff walked in, that Sherlock's boredom ended.

The way the Hufflepuff boy looked around… the way he stared at the Slytherin table… _He may know something, _Sherlock thought excitedly.

"Sam, who is that boy next to your brother?" Sherlock interrupted Sam's conversation.

"What? Oh! That's Castiel Novak, he's Deans best friend."

Sherlock let out a soft 'aha' then he excused himself and walked towards Cas.

"Excuse me, but are you Castiel Novak?" Sherlock asked.

Dean scowled at him, "Why do you want to know?" he growled.

"Yes I am" Cas answered at the same time.

"Good. May I talk to you for a second?" Sherlock asked lightly, trying to ignore the suspicious Gryffindor boy looking ready to attack him at any second.

"Sure…" Cas said confused.

Cas followed Sherlock out of the Hall, "Is there a problem?"

"I noticed you were staring at the Slytherin table, why?" Sherlock went straight to the point.

Cas looked confused, "Wha- No, I wasn't looking at them." He said lamely.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Don't lie, it's very obvious. I want to know why you were looking at them. What you say may be very important."

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," Cas said.

Sherlock sighed frustrated, "I need you to tell me. If it has nothing to do with what is going on, I won't tell anyone."

Cas stared at him before sighing, "I heard my cousins talking yesterday. You know who they are right? The Helle siblings?"

"Yes yes, now please continue." Sherlock waved impatiently.

Cas swallowed, "They had taken something, and…" Cas suddenly froze, his eyes widened.

Sherlock stared at him intently, "What is it?"

"They said their new job was to watch someone." Cas whispered

"Who?" Sherlock asked excitedly, he knew what he would be told would be _very _important.

"Sherlock Holmes" Cas whispered.

Sherlock stared at him for a few seconds, then a small smirk spread across his face. "Thank you Castiel, you were very helpful." then he walked back into the Hall to tell The Doctor he had some leads.

* * *

Cas was more confused than ever. He didn't go back to the Great Hall but instead went to the Common Room to think. There was more aspects to this than he though. But what should he do? Cas wondered if he should just pretend that he heard nothing, and have a calm year.

_But if something happens… I don't want it to be my fault if someone gets hurt and I could have stopped it, _He mused. After nearly an hour passed he decided: he was going to go talk to Sherlock again and ask if he could help.

Lunch was over by then and groups of kids were walking to their Common Rooms. Cas snuck around them and walked towards the Ravenclaw Tower, where he thought The Doctor and Sherlock would be. He didn't have to go that far however, because he spotted The Doctor and Sherlock walking towards an empty classroom. He followed them quietly, making sure they wouldn't notice him.

"So what exactly were you told?" The Doctor asked.

"the Hufflepuff-"

"Castiel" The Doctor interrupted. Sherlock looked annoyed,

"_Castiel_," Sherlock tried again, "Told me that it was his cousins, the Helle siblings that stole your Tardis."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked sharply.

"Very." Sherlock responded.

The Doctor inhaled, "We have a lead then! So what do you propose we do next?"

"Well you obviously aren't going to get whatever you need back from them."

The Doctor and Sherlock turned around quickly when they heard the voice. Cas walked into the classroom, trying his best to look like he wasn't nervous.

"You again. Go away, this has nothing to do with you!" Sherlock said.

Cas sucked in a breath, "Listen, I understand that whatever is going on is very important, so I want to help."

"Look, I get that you want to help, but you are much better off leaving this alone." The Doctor said, not unkindly.

"Who was the one who got the information? Whatever was taken, I knew about it before you two did. I can help, really I can!" Cas insisted.

"You are only going to get in the way." Sherlock said coldly.

Cas looked at The Doctor, "Did he tell you that they are spying on both of you yet?"

The Doctor looked at Sherlock, "What?"

"They know that Sherlock is helping you. It's going to be a lot harder to find whatever it is you are looking for, when they are tracking your every move." Cas noted.

The classroom was totally silent for a moment, then Cas spoke once more, "_Please_, I want to help, I can get information! Just let me help!"

Sherlock looked at the Doctor, silently asking not to let him in. The Doctor looked torn, but in the end he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "_Fine_, You can help. But we need to get you up to speed on everything."

Cas smiled, "Thank you."

"Just remember not to let anyone know any of this!" Sherlock warned.

"I won't."

* * *

"I saw him talking to The Doctor and that Gryffindor boy, he knows that the people who took… _it… _are Slytherins, Sir."

Jims blank expression didn't fade, "Thank you, you may leave."

The boy who gave him the information nodded slightly and left the room. A bit too quickly.

Jim waited until he left before smiling largely and jumping out of his chair.

"Sebastian! I need you to send an owl to Lucifer. We need to create a plan."

* * *

**Well.. another chapter done... phew! **

**Ok, So now that Cas has joined the team we are moving along! :) So once we get Sam and Dean the team will be finished! **

**lol, I feel like I am assembling the Avengers. xD**

**Anyways, I will see you in about 2 weeks alright? Please review! It will mean the world to me. ^_^**

**Bye! :D **


	7. The Start

**wow... I'm back guys! Look, I'm really really sorry about my abscence. And I can't deny it might happen again. I swear to the gods I'll try not to let it happen to much though. :(**

**Anyways as a sorry gift... here is chapter 7 early! I really hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Also, this chapter isn't beta'd... so ya. :p**

* * *

It was a day before Halloween, and Dean was sitting with his brother in the courtyard, a troubled look on his face. "I don't know man, Cas just seems to be really out of it lately."

"You think he's in trouble?" Sam questioned.

Dean thought about it, then shook his head, "I'm not sure, he hasn't said anything."

"Why don't you talk to him about it? See if there really is anything wrong?"

"You know Cas, he wouldn't say anything even if there _was _anything wrong!" Dean said with a bitter smile.

Sam sighed, "Then what are you going to do?"

Dean was silent for a moment, he was really worried about Cas; though Cas hadn't acted any different from usual, Dean could just tell something was wrong, and he wanted to help. "I really don't know Sammy."

* * *

The Doctor was, once again, walking towards the Slytherin Dungeons. He knew he was being an idiot, The Master won't say anything no matter how hard he begged, but he couldn't help himself.

He was just starting to walk down the stairs when he bumped into an old friend.

"River! How are you?" He exclaimed.

River beamed, "Doctor! Oh how I've missed you!" she gave him a hug, "I'm great thanks! I actually went on a trip to France with Bela and Irene, it was brilliant. How have you been my love?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine!" The Doctor lied.

River looked suspicious but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she asked, "So what are you doing down here?"

"Um… just looking for someone."

Rivers smile fell from her face, "You were looking for The Master weren't you?" The Doctor's look was as good as a confession. "Oh my love, why do you even bother? He isn't going to come back to you. You honestly should just forget about him." She said sadly.

The Doctor looked sharply at her, "I can't" he said seriously, "I care about him too much."

River just stared at him with pity.

He moved on, "Anyways I should ask you, have you heard any strange rumors traveling among the Slytherins?"

"No. Why? Something wrong?" River asked, her face puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing, just wondering… I should go, I promised I would help Amy study for her Astronomy quiz."

"Alright, tell Amy I said hello!"

But The Doctor had already run off, leaving River staring at the spot where he had been with a sad smile. "Oh my poor Doctor," she whispered, before going back to the Common Room.

* * *

John was looking over some tools in the Hidden Room. He could hear Castiel rummaging through the books behind him. He had been very welcoming when Sherlock and The Doctor introduced the quiet Hufflepuff as a new member of their little group, and he wanted him to be a friend.

"So.." John started, he could still hear Cas looking through the books.

"Yes?" Cas' asked.

"You're friends with Dean Winchester right?" John asked awkwardly. He honestly had no idea how to start a conversation. _Sherlock is rubbing off on me, _he thought with a wry grin.

Cas paused, "Yes… we are friends."

John noticed the way Cas' voice saddened a bit at the last part. He turned towards Cas, "Do you?" he halted as Cas turned towards him. Then he continued cautiously, "Do you _like_ Dean?"

Cas bit his lip and blushed, before turning around abruptly. John's eyes widened then he smiled, "You like him a lot don't you?" Cas nodded without turning around. "it's alright you know, that you have a crush on him."

"But he doesn't feel the same," Cas whispered. He turned towards John, his sky blue eyes looked so sad, "And why would he?" Cas laughed bitterly, "I'm just some shy, nerdy Hufflepuff boy!"

"Not true" John said, he walked over to him and put his arm on Cas' shoulder, "Look what you are doing right now! You could have ignored everything going on around you, but you wanted to help! You are _brave _Cas." He smiled at him.

"Thank you, you are very kind." Cas said, "I can understand why Sherlock cares about you so much."

Now it was John's turn to blush, "no.. we aren't… that is… We aren't a couple!" he stammered. Cas smiled (_a bit condescendingly_, John thought) then turned back to looking through the books. John stared at his back for a bit before turning back to his own work. _He isn't so bad, _John thought with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Sherlock sat on a bench in the courtyard. The students around him were loud and cheerful, all of them joyful because it was Halloween. Sherlock was ignoring them all; he would have gone inside long ago (he never really cared for the holiday), except he had a strange feeling. Almost like something inside him was warning him of things to come. _Something _is _going to happen, I can feel it, _Sherlock thought. Suddenly, Sherlock heard a shout. He ran towards the noise, _I knew it! _

John was walking near the courtyard after class when he heard a yell. He immediately dropped his heavy bag and ran towards the yelling. He nearly gasped at what he saw: lying on the ground was a 1st year girl. She was unconscious and there was a bit of blood next to her head. Next to her stood Greg Lestrade and some professors. "What happened?" John asked.

Greg looked grim, "Apparently she just dropped. Her friends said she had a headache and then she fell, hit her head on the way down," he added.

"Had she taken something?" John questioned. Greg opened his mouth to answer when Sherlock spoke from behind them,

"Obviously not, she wouldn't be able to afford anything magical considering she is Muggleborn. And there would be no way for her to bring something non magical in here."

John turned around, "Sherlock! Where have you been?"

"Not important. May I take a look?" Sherlock asked Greg.

"I don't think the professors will allow that." Greg answered hesitantly.

"Just a quick look?" Sherlock pressed.

Greg sighed, "Fine, just five seconds!"

Sherlock had helped Greg last year when he had been getting howlers every day, (turns out his ex girlfriend had been sending them.) Ever since then he always felt like he owed Sherlock.

Sherlock immediately strolled over to the girl, looking at her quickly before leaning down and checking her pulse. John was wondering exactly what it all would accomplish when Sherlock stood up. "Thank you Lestrade." Then he waltzed away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you at the feast John!"

* * *

Sherlock was feeling smug. He _knew _he had been right, something had happened! Once he reached Ravenclaw Tower he went up to his bed and took out the note that he had found in the girls jacket.

Scrawled on it in black ink:

_For the future Consulting Detective, _

_Tick tock_

_Goes the battle clock_

He looked over both sides of the paper, noting it was just regular parchment you could buy anywhere, before analyzing the handwriting: _slanted, left handed, small writing, written by someone in 3__rd__ or 4__th__ year. _He put the note into a small box under his bed before locking it with spells that were definitely not taught to 4th years. He put the box under his bed then walked down to the Ravenclaw Tower. His mind reeling with the image of this note.

* * *

"Dean, please, he deserves some privacy!"

"I'm worried about him Sam! I want to find out if something's wrong" Dean hissed to his brother. He hadn't seen any change in Castiel's behavior and he became impatient, he finally decided he would follow Cas to see what was up.

Sam of course protested greatly, "He isn't a little kid, he can look after himself." Yet in the end, Sam went with his brother.

The two had followed Cas throughout the school, watching him go from class to class. Dean did feel really guilty but he pushed those thoughts away when he thought how, overall, he was just trying to help.

It was after all the classes were over when Dean and Sam saw something weird. Cas had left his DADA class and instead of going to the courtyard, the Great Hall, or the Hufflepuff Common Room, he walked towards a deserted hallway. Dean and Sam looked at each other with furrowed brows and silently trailed Cas. They hid behind a Suit of Armor when Cas stopped in front of an empty classroom. Cas looked both ways quickly then sighed before walking inside. Dean and Sam looked at each other, nodded quickly, then walked over to the door where Sam murmured a spell to hear what was going on inside.

They heard Cas speak, "… Do you think that 1st year girls injury had anything to do with what's going on?"

A boys cold voice answered sharply, "No, it has nothing to do with this."

"You sure Sherlock?" Dean recognized the voice as John Watson.

"Positive. Do you agree Doctor?" Sherlock said.

"Welllll…. It _could_ just be a coincidence" The Doctor said.

Dean and Sam turned towards one another, what was going on? They wished they knew.

"Coincidences are never just merely that" they heard Cas say.

"Sometimes they are" Sherlock said, "Like the fact that when you arrived a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw started listening in outside the door."

Dean and Sam quickly backed up when John opened the door.

"We can explain…" Sam started.

"Dean? Sam?" Cas said, he looked very confused.

"Ah, the Winchester brothers. What did you hear?" The Doctor said. He didn't look very happy.

"Not very much." Sam said quickly.

"Why are you here?" John inquired.

"My brother here is worried about Cas." Sam answered.

Cas turned towards Dean, "Dean?"

Dean sighed, "You've been acting weird lately Cas, and since you wouldn't tell me what was going on-"

"He followed you here. Naturally." Sherlock interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Dean turned towards him, "Sorry that I worry about my friends" he said sarcastically and more than a little bit defensively.

"You shouldn't have come." Cas said shaking his head.

"Well we did, and now that we are here… Can we find out what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely not!" The Doctor declared.

"This isn't your fight," John added.

"You sound like you are fighting a war." Dean mentioned.

"Might as well be one," he heard Sherlock mutter.

"We can help" Sam beseeched.

Dean turned to look at Cas who stayed quiet throughout everything, "Cas?"

Everyone looked at the small Hufflepuff. "Dean.. I.. I don't know" he looked more than a bit panicky at so many eyes turned towards him.

"Leave him alone" John said angrily at Dean, he moved towards Cas defensively.

"I'm just asking him something!" Dean protested.

"You made sure that everyone would look at him, even though you know that he has problems with people looking at him, so you could pressure him" Sherlock noted, staring at Dean frostily.

"I.. I wasn't… it was.." Dean stammered.

"Alright everyone calm!" The Doctor declared. "Now," he said quietly at Dean and Sam, "you two aren't going to go away unless you hear something right?" the two nodded. "Right…" he looked at everyone in the room.

Sherlock widened his eyes, "No Doctor! We are **not **letting them in!"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry Sherlock, I have to."

"Letting us in on what?" Dean asked perplexed.

The Doctor looked at him, "Have you two ever heard of a Vanishing Cabinet?"

* * *

Jim was very happy at what he was hearing.

"They left the spell on and I heard everything" Meg laughed. She was standing in Jims "office" in front of his desk. Jim was turned towards the wall, but Lucifer was looking right at her.

"You did well Meg." He said.

She smiled slightly before continuing, "The Winchester boys are working with them now, Holmes was pretty angry but Johnny boy calmed him down"

Jim didn't turn around but Sebastian gave Lucifer a look that told him to tell Meg to leave, which he promptly did.

Once Meg left Jim turned around, he had a large smile on his face. "This is getting to be rather fun isn't it?" he said in a sing-song voice.

Lucifer smiled, "I agree sir."

* * *

**well... DEAN AND SAM ARE FINALLY IN ON IT! FINALLLLYYYYY! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it... It feels like it's getting harder to write as it goes on.. more complicated.. though it might not seem like it. :P**

**Chapter 8 will be up next Friday as usual. :)**


End file.
